Endless Love
by wereleopard
Summary: Steve watches Danny, and he wonders how and why this love could feel endless. How he also wanted to own and possess his best friend in everyway he could.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Endless Love

Pairing: McDanno

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0

Summary: Steve watches Danny, and he wonders how and why this love could feel endless.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Hawaii Five-0, or the image created by Galadriel34.

Feedback: Yes please

N/B This is for a wallpaper that Galadriel34 created you can find it on deviant art and AO3. Here is the link to the one on AO3 (sorry to those who can't see the link just search for her name, and the title it is both 'Endless Love; or 'Infinity' both will work and you will see it. I have used the American term for what I would call American football; over there it is just football. I will try to remember to keep writing it that way. It is not football I my head lol. Hey, I'm a Brit what can I say.

I had written this already, and had forgotten to post it lol. I just found it, a good thing really. It is only a short chapter as I knew where I wanted it to end.

albums/j169/galadriel34/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%

Chapter One

Steve decided that he was going to go and visit Danny and Grace. He was sure that they wouldn't mind, they never had before. From the very first moment that he spent with the two of them, he tried to do whatever he could to be involved in their days out. He would arrange a lot of activities. Steve was thrilled that both Danny and Grace were happy for him to be around them. He was concerned when it first started Steve thought his partner might have gotten upset as his time with his daughter was limited. That meant that it was precious to Danny, and therefore, it meant everything to Steve. He did whatever he could to make sure that Danny was not called out. If they were he, Chin and Kono would cover it. They had all agreed on that, and had never asked Danny. You could see that he knew what was going on, and was grateful to have this bizarre ohana.

The one thing Steve never wanted to do was ruin those special days for his best friend. Danny had proved him wrong time and time again, he was more than happy to share Grace with him.

Today had been the exception to the rule. Catherine had made a surprised visit so he wasn't around to get involved or make any arrangements himself. It wouldn't happen again. He'd had a serious conversation with Cat, he had changed so much, and he realised that he wasn't in love with her. Everything about his life had utterly changed. There were people he cared for. He was no longer alone. Steve wasn't going to string her along, so he manned up and explained the situation. She wasn't happy with him, that was a slight understatement, but there wasn't anything he could do. Steve wasn't going to pretend there was something there, when there wasn't.

Steve had spent time at home doing some work around the house, things he should have done ages ago. This time he was determined to let the father and daughter team have some time to themselves. Well, that worked out well, for about an hour. Here he was in his truck as he headed to the park that he knew they would be at.

He finally arrived and parked his truck. Steve climbed out of his vehicle and locked it up as he looked for his best friend. His eyes skimmed around, went past a football game, and then they shot back. Steve's jaw dropped, he was certain he must be asleep. This was straight out of one of his fantasies that he pretended he never had. There was no way that Danny would be dressed, or almost dressed like that. It took Kono enough time to get him into board shorts, and that was for actual surf lessons.

Danny was there with Grace, but he was in…. Steve frowned…was Danny in cargo shorts? That was a shock all on its own, but it was the fact that he was shirtless. His haired was slicked back in its traditional style, but he had a goatee? The shorts hung a little too low on him so you could see the top of his underwear. Steve took a deep breath, and was glad that his partner actually wore some otherwise he wouldn't have been responsible for his actions. When Danny bent forward, the football in his hand, the shadow of his Apollo's belt were more noticeable with the shaded area. All Steve wanted to do was to run over there, fall to his knees, and lick those lines down to Danny's cock. He wanted to worship every part of his uncompromising partner.

Steve reached up and swiped his hand across his mouth to make sure he wasn't actually drooling. That was when he saw it, the other man and women that stared at Danny with hunger in their eyes. They looked at HIS Danny, and that simply was not allowed. His eyes narrowed in anger as he stalked across to his family. They could look, but not touch. Actually, they couldn't look either.

A man placed his hand on Danny's bare arm, and lightly rubbed it, gentle fingers moved up and across one perfect shoulder. Blue eyes widened with shock when Danny realised this young handsome guy was hitting on him. A hand shot past his head and gripped the wrist of the young flirty man. Danny turned to glare at who it was, and there was Steve McGarrett his green eyes flashed, and his body trembled with rage.

TBC

**Apollo's belt**

Apollo (the "Adonis" of Centocelle), Roman after a Greek original (Ashmolean Museum)

The **iliac furrow**, also known as a **Poseidon's Fanny-pack, Aphrodite's Saddle, Hercule's Girdles, athlete's girdle**, **Apollo's Belt** or **an Adonis belt**, is a term for a part of the human anatomy. It refers to either one of two shallow grooves of the surface anatomy of the human abdomen running from the iliac crest (hip bone) to the pubis. It is not a currently defined term in _Terminologia Anatomica_, though it has been used as a formal anatomical term in the past.[1]

The term "iliac furrow" does not appear in any of the abstracts indexed by PubMed.[2] In modern usage, it is more common to discuss the surface anatomy in terms of nearby structures such as the inguinal ligament or iliac crest.

The term "iliac furrow" still often encountered when reading about art history,[3][4] and the term "Apollo's belt" is often used by bodybuilders and their admirers. The expression "adonis belt" is also encountered, though less common, from the sense of _adonis_ as any handsome young man (cf. the myth of Adonis).

'


	2. Chapter 2

You can find me on msn, twitter and a Facebook page all under wereleopard58

Chapter Two

Steve stood there frozen, anger coursing through his body. He felt as if he were a volcano ready to erupt and eliminate any obstacle that was in his way. Just then blue shocked eyes turned to stare into his. He saw them narrow in anger. Steve knew that Danny was prepared to argue with him, to demand what the hell his crazy partner thought he was doing? Steve was about to push Danny against a tree and show him who the blonde belonged to. That was when something caught the corner of his eye. Gracie. This was not the time or place to stake his claim on one Daniel Williams. That day was coming Danno might not know it, but it was. Steve couldn't keep these emotions in, everything in him called out for him to mark Danny as his. Before he made a colossal mistake Steve turned and stormed off to his truck.

Danny just stared at the retreating back of his best friend. The man he thought he knew. This wasn't something he expected, or thought about, well maybe at night alone and in his dreams. He didn't think that Steve would have been interested in a short mouthy detective from New Jersey. It wasn't that there was hunger in Steve's eyes, but there was also a dominating dark look that made Danny just fall to his knees.

'Danno?' Grace tugged at her father's hand. She waited until her father looked down at her. 'Is Uncle Steve ok?'

Danny forced himself to smile at his sweet little girl. 'Uncle Steve is going to be fine. I'll go and check on him after I drop you back at your mom's.' Gracie had a party this afternoon, so he would drop her at Rachel's so she could get changed. He then would go and see Steve. In a few hours, he would go and pick her up.

'Ok.' She smiled at him. 'Tell him I love him.'

'I will monkey.' Danny glanced down at his watch. 'Let's get you home so you can get ready for the party.'

XXXXX

As soon as Steve had got home he had stripped of to his underwear and dove into the ocean and swan hard. He needed to get rid of some of these desperate needs to own and possess Danny. Steve also knew that his best friend wouldn't wait to confront him on what the hell was wrong. He was glad that it was a Gracie weekend. Danny wouldn't do anything to cut those down. He just had deal with these feelings before Danny made his presence known, which would be soon.

When he had come back home, this was not something he expected. He chuckled darkly to himself. No one would expect anyone like Danny Williams. A tough cop, who would argue and rant about anything, and everything. This was a man who travelled 5,000 miles to a place he hated. To deal with an ex-wife and her rich new husband just to be with his daughter. A daughter he adored. A daughter they all adored. Gracie no longer belonged with just Danno; she was all of Five-0's.

Steve knew he needed help. In that tape, his father said he didn't trust anyone. What he had needed was a man, not from here, Danny fitted the bill perfectly. All he wanted was a partner in name only. He wanted someone who would follow his lead, and nothing more. That didn't last for long. It wasn't long before he realised he was attracted to Danny. There was just something about the man that drew him in. Even those visits from Cat didn't help. It wasn't long before she noticed that something was going on. Her visits had died down until they were non-existent.

He had never felt this urge to own someone before. The jealousy he felt when other people looked at Danny with lust in their eyes was a surprise. Steve wanted to go over and kill them with his bare hands. Steve walked back into the house, grabbed a glass and walked to the fridge. He poured out some cold pineapple juice and placed the cold glass against his forehead. He felt as if he were burning up. The cold felt good against his heated skin, but it still wasn't enough from the heat that burned within.

That was when he heard it. A sound that he recognised. The Camaro. What the hell was Danny doing here now? He prayed that Gracie was with him, at least that way he would have some sort of control. Steve should have known that Danny wouldn't have followed his plan, even if he had known what it was.

'The front door opened, and then slammed shut.

'Yo, Steve babe, where are you? Steven, are you here?' Danny's voice stopped as he walked into the kitchen and stared at his friend.

Steve looked over at him, and waited, no one else walked in. This was not good at all. 'Where's Gracie?' He managed to choke out.

'She has a party to go to. I have to collect her in a couple of hours.' Danny walked forward and touched Steve's shoulder. 'What the hell is going on with you?'

'Danny, you have to go, please. Please leave now.' He begged.

'Not until you tell me what the fuck earlier was about?' Danny crossed his arms over his, now covered chest.

'Just do this one thing for me.' Steve tried again.

'No.' Danny replied defiantly, his blue eyes blazing.

'Why couldn't you just listen to me Danny, just once?' With that Steve slammed Danny against the wall hard, and kissed him with everything he had.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

You can find me on twitter and a Facebook page all under wereleopard58

Chapter Three

Danny struggled before he finally melted into the kiss. Steve felt triumph rush through his body at the other man's submission. This wasn't all he wanted, there was so much more he needed.

Steve spun Danny around and walked him backwards until he was against the table. He needed to possessive every inch of that muscular, compact body. It was all his everything inside and out. It was time Danny understood that.

He grabbed Danny's head and kissed him. He bit and nibbled those luscious lips that never stopped moving. Steve undid those camouflage shorts and let them slip to the ground, soon followed by underwear.

Steve pulled away, turned and found olive oil on the side near him. He reached out and grabbed it. When he turned back to Danny he could see his friend about to talk.

'Shut up Danny, you're mine.' With that, he grabbed the smaller man again and kissed him. His tongue slid into Danny's mouth and he explored it. Steve was determined in the future to explore every part of his lover so he owned every inch. That was for another day. Steve was so hard he hurt.

Steve pushed him down on the table. He grabbed hold of Danny's cock and started to pump it. He watched as Danny's hands gripped the sides of the table and his body arched. It was definitely a sight to see. Danny was laid out with just a t-shirt and trainers on, his cock hard and leaking in Steve's hand.

He wanted Danny to be on the edge just like he was. Steve could see that Danny was ready to come, so he released that thick shaft. He smirked as Danny glared at him.

'You're mine Danny, when are you going to understand that? You come when I want you to.' Steve shoved his own wet underwear down. He grabbed the oil and poured some of it on his hard, aching cock. He then coated some of his fingers.

'Steve, I…..' Danny started to talk. He looked like he was having second-thoughts.

Steve grabbed Danny legs were spread open; his feet were flat on the table. He then slowly pushed one of his oiled fingers inside. Steve didn't want Danny to come until he was in him. He pushed it in and out until it moved freely. He then gradually added a second, and a third finger. Danny's body arched off the table. His eyes were closed, and his mouth open.

Steve wished he could take a picture of this. He grinned and reached out for his cell, which was on the side where he had left it. He still continued to finger-fuck Danny so he wasn't aware of what Steve was doing. He held the phone up and took a picture.

Danny's eyes flew open as Steve dropped the phone back on the side.

'What….' Danny didn't get to say anymore as Steve's fingers rubbed against his prostrate. 'Fuck.'

Steve pulled out his fingers and grabbed Danny's legs. He moved them so they rested upright against his body. He grabbed his cock, and then slowly slid into Danny.

'Jesus.' Steve sighed as he slowly slid until he was finally sheathed inside Danny's body. He stopped and took a couple of deep breaths. He pulled himself out pushed back in slowly. He kept this up until he could move freely. The next time he pulled out Steve waited for a moment. Danny opened his eyes and stared at him. That was when he slammed back in hard.

Steve could see Danny's hands gripped to the edge of the table so he wasn't shoved of it has he was fucked hard. Steve pounded into him, the table move across the floor until it hit a cupboard and couldn't go any further. Danny's body slid across the table as he was continuously slammed into. Steve had a tight grip on Danny's hips. He watched as Danny's cock bounced, and the tip start to leak. Danny arched his body up and screamed as he came. Steve hadn't even needed to touch his cock. It wasn't long after that, Steve slammed into him one more time, and came. His body was covered in sweat. He was breathing hard as if he had just finished a triathlon.

Steve watched as Danny took calming breaths. He finally pulled out of Danny. Steve moved back and watched as his cum leaked out of Danny's ass.

Danny licked his dry lips and opened his eyes. His eyes fell on Steve, who was naked and sweaty. What the fuck had they done?

'I have to…' Danny waved his arm around.

Steve watched as Danny sat up, and winced. He moved slowly as he bent and grabbed his shorts and underwear, and then disappeared into the house. Steve reached over grabbed his cell and wandered into the house. He could hear the shower going. He hated the fact that Danny was washing away the smell of him, that he would wipe Steve's cum from his ass.

He did understand. Danny had to pick up Grace; he couldn't do that when he smelled of sex. Steve moved into his bedroom and lay down on the bed. He opened the picture of Danny he had taken.

Danny was breath-taking when he was aroused. Steve grabbed hold of his cock and slowly pumped. All he wanted to do was go into the bathroom and take him again.

'Steve, I…..' Danny called out when he opened the bathroom door. He stopped suddenly and stared at Steve. He licked and bit at his lips as he watched Steven pump at his cock. 'I...' Danny suddenly turned and rushed out of the room.

Steve released his cock and closed his eyes. He knew that Danny would need some time. He would give him a little bit. Then if Danny hadn't come back to him, the Steve would go out and find him. If necessary he would show his best friend who he belonged to.

XXXXX

Danny sat in his car and stared at his hands. What had just happened? Steve had fucked him, fucked him hard. He had loved feeling Steve's cock pound into him. 'What the fuck am I going to do?' Danny knew he couldn't let it happen again.

TBC

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is for Edith, as promised an update. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. You can find me on twitter and a Facebook page all under wereleopard58

Chapter Four

Steve decided not to chase Danny. He didn't want to push things too much. He did send a quick text explaining things so Danny didn't think that Steve regretted it, he didn't. Now it here he was at work, he came in really early as sleep had eluded him. He couldn't just sit at home either. That was when he heard footsteps, and there suddenly in front of him was Danny.

'Danny.' Steve whispered his name.

'Steve, we need to talk about what happened.' Danny looked around the office. 'We do need to do it now.' He hadn't wanted to come here, but he didn't want things to be awkward in front of Chin and Kono on Monday.

'Ok, ask what you want? Where is Gracie?' Steve suddenly asked.

'She went to see a film with some friends. I'll be picking her up in an hour. I had to decide on what to do about you Steven. First things first, what the hell happened? Why did you go all caveman at the park and then at your place?' Danny blushed as he thought about them having sex.

Steve started to pace. 'I've never really been in love before. Then you came into my life.' He laughed at the shocked look on Danny's face.

'You're in love with me?' Danny repeated he had expected a lot of different answers, but not that one. He had hoped for it, but never thought it would actually happen.

'Yes, I am. I….' Steve bit at his lips as he tried to think of a way to explain it.

'Steve, just tell me.' Danny begged him. He needed something to go on, he had to understand what is going through his best friends mind.

'I saw you dressed or not dressed, and I couldn't take my eyes off you. Danny, you're gorgeous.' Steve smiled as Danny blushed. 'I've never wanted anyone as much as I do you. When that man put his hand on your arm, I was so angry. No one can touch you because your mine, but you didn't know that. I wanted to mark you, and make you mine. It was as much a surprise to me as it was to you. I don't know if it's because we aren't together and I don't know how you feel about me, or am I going to always feel like this? You wanted me to be honest.' He shrugged his shoulders. 'The last thing I want to do is scare you away.'

Danny just stood there and stared at Steve. He knows he should be angry, furious at the caveman attitude. His mind keeps going back to the day before and how hot Steve looked both at the park and at home.

'I don't know what to say. I have to work out in my head what I feel about this caveman attitude. You haven't scared me away Steve. Just give me a little time to understand how I feel, I do care about you.' Danny turned to walk out, but stopped. 'Uhhh would you like to come with me and pick up Gracie. We're going to the beach.'

Steve's face lit up. 'I'd love it. I'll go home and get changed.'

Danny had been nervous about asking Steve to join them. Seeing how happy it made Steve, Danny was glad he asked. 'How about I follow you, and we can go in the same car?' He wanted to prove to Steve that he wanted their friendship to remain intact no matter what happens between them.

'That sounds like a plan. Thanks Danny.'

XXXXX

Grace had been so excited when she saw Steve. She loves spending time with him. He had taught her so much about being in the water. Her swimming had improved so much she was now one of the best in her class. Then she remembers she had never told him that.

'Uncle Steve, thank you for all your help with my swimming. I'm one of the best in my class now and I've been invited to join the swim team.'

Steve beamed at her, and pulled her into a hug. 'I'm so proud of you Gracie.' He ignored the ice cream that dripped onto his t-shirt.

'Can you help me some more please?' Grace begged. She wanted to be the best she can be. The best person to help her is her Uncle Steve.

Steve turned to look at Danny who nodded in agreement.

'I'd love to Gracie.'

Danny watched his daughter chat to Steve. She loved her Uncle Steve so very much. He watched as Steve frowned at the sticky mess on his shirt. Grace giggled. Danny's mouth went dry as Steve pulled of his t-shirt.

'Sorry, Uncle Steve.'

'Are you sorry?' Steve asked as he tickled her. He finally released Grace and turned to Danny. 'I'm just going to clean the ice cream of my chest. I'll be back in a minute.'

Danny watched as Steve walked away. He licked his lips as he eyed his best friend's body. He couldn't believe that Steve was in love with him. Steve McGarrett could have anyone, and he decided to fall in love with a short mouthy detective.

'Are you ok Danno?' Grace looked up at her father.

'Of course I'm ok, I'm with you.' Danny hugged her.

'And Uncle Steve.'

'Yeah, and Uncle Steve.' Danny repeated, but he could feel the truth of the words. He did enjoy spending time with Steve. He had never spent so much time at work with someone, and then wanted to see them at the weekends. They had been through so much together.

'Can we go back to Uncle Steve's? I want to do some swimming with him.'

'Well, why don't you ask him when he gets back?' Danny suggests to his daughter.

'I will, look there he is.' Grace pointed to him.

Danny looked up, and watched as a man approached Steve. He was obviously flirting, and then the stranger reached out a hand and laid it on Steve's chest. His Steve.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is for Crocodyl Gbatté, Millie Rodz and Gigi Nightstalker, as promised an update. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. You can find me on twitter and a Facebook page all under wereleopard58

Chapter Five

Danny started to move towards Steve, his body was on automatic. No one was allowed to touch his best friend like that, no one but him. Once he reached the SEAL's side, he then wrapped his arm around Steve's waist and smiled up at him.

'Gracie is wondering if we can head back to your place. She wants to go swimming.' Danny asked, and then went up onto his toes and kissed him.

Steve turned completely away from the man who had flirted, and wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him into a more passionate kiss.

Grace giggled as she watched her Danno and Uncle Steve. She knew that they should be boyfriends; actually everyone who met them thought they should be. Her Danno had been so unhappy in Hawaii until he had found his ohana at Five-0.

Danny finally pulled away, his eyes were still closed. He ran his tongue over his lips and memorised the taste of Steve.

Steve watched Danny lick his lips, all he wanted to do was drag him into a dark corner and take him. He had no idea what had come over his partner. Steve had thought it would take a lot more time for him to be able to digest everything that had happened.

The young man who had flirted with Steve glared at Danny. He had never met anyone as hot as Steve before. He wanted to strip the rest of his clothes off, he then wanted to start with his tattoos. He wanted to lick and nibble at them before he worked his way to the rest of that impressive body.

'Steve, if you are busy now maybe we can meet up later?' The young man asked he wasn't ready to give up.

Danny's eyes flew open as he turned and glared at the intruder. He moved so he stood in between the two men. Danny poked at finger in the other man's chest. 'Hey buddy, back off. He's not interested in you; in fact, he's taken, by me.' With that Danny grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him away.

Steve stared bemusedly at Danny as he was dragged back over to Gracie. He hoped that Danny would explain what the hell was going on. He didn't want to take things for granted; Steve wanted to make sure the two of them were on the same page.

'Are you boyfriends now?' Grace bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

Steve turned to look at Danny, whose face had coloured with embarrassment.

'Well uhhhh.' Danny stuttered.

'You should be, everyone says so.' Grace told them.

Steve knelt down in front of her. 'Everyone does, do they?' He watched as her head bobbed in agreement. 'Who is everyone?'

'Mommy, Uncle Chin, Auntie Kono, Auntie Mary, Uncle Kame, Uncle Max, Charlie.' Grace started to count of the names.

'You can stop there Gracie.' Danny butted in before the list got any longer. 'We'd better get back to Steve's if you want to get some swimming in before you go home.'

'Ok.' She chirped and grabbed hold of both men's hands.

Steve tried to push away the lump that appeared in his throat. He looked down at the little girl whom he loved more than anything. He couldn't believe the trust she had in him. His gaze shifted to the man he loved, her father. It had been a long time since he had felt part of a family.

Danny smiled as Steve looked adoringly at Grace, and then to him. He had never had anyone apart from Grace, who looked at him with so much love. It took his breath away. Once Grace was home, he would have to show Steve, who he belonged to, and that Danny did not share.

XXXXX

Danny was not a happy camper. Just as he was about to leave so, he could take Grace home; Steve's cell rang. It was Catherine Rollins, his ex-little bit on the side. Steve has said they were over, and Danny wasn't going to let her back in. When he got back to the house, he was going to show Steve that there wasn't going to be anyone else. On the way back, he would make a quick stop, so they wouldn't have to when he arrived back there.

XXXXX

Steve frowned as he dropped the cell onto the coffee table. He had told her it was over, but she was determined to get him back. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to make sure that she understood. Finally, Steve had to tell her that he was in love with someone else. He still wasn't sure if Catherine believed him. Steve looked up; he smiled as Danny walked in, and forgot all about the call.

'You're mine.' Danny muttered as he pushed Steve's shorts and underwear down. He was so glad that Steve hadn't put his shirt back on.

Steve was frozen for a moment until he got with the plan. 'Oh god, Danny.' Steve muttered as he stripped Danny naked as quickly as he could. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

Once they were both, naked Danny pushed Steve onto the couch. His mouth watered as he watched that tanned, inked body stretched out, hard and ready for him.

'Fuck, look at you.' Danny knelt down and grabbed the lube and condoms from his trouser pocket. 'I need to see you.' He moved Steve's legs so he was now sat in-between them.

'Whatever you need Danny.' Steve moved ever so slightly so his was sprawled a little more on the couch. It also meant that Danny had a little more room to manoeuvre.

Danny couldn't wait; in fact, he didn't want to. He opened the packet of condoms and pushed one onto his aching cock. Then the tube of lube was opened, and he covered his cock in it. There would be no more waiting once he got going. He grabbed one of Steve's legs and placed it over the back of the couch. Then Danny pulled that muscled ass towards him, so it was easier to get to Steve's hole. He slicked up his fingers and slowly pushed one in. He watched as Steve winced, and realised that he had never done this before, well never been on this end of things. He kept moving it until it moved in and out smoothly; he then added a second finger, and finally the third. All the time his eyes remained on Steve.

Steve closed his eyes, threw back his head and groaned as Danny gently flicked over his prostrate. He pushed down on those talented fingers. He needed it harder and faster. It still wasn't enough for him.

'Danny, I need you. I need you to fuck me now.' Steve moaned breathlessly.

Danny had never seen an image as hot as this one. A wanton and desperate Steve McGarrett was definitely a wonder of the world. No one else was going to get to see him like this, never again. This sight was for him alone.

Danny removed his fingers, and grabbed Steve's other leg, and he rested it against his shoulder. Then he moved forward and slowly pushed his cock into Steve's tight hole.

'Fuck.' Steve gasped as Danny slowly pushed inside of him. Nothing had ever felt so big. He could feel the slow movement until Danny was all the way in. It still felt a little strange and he was so full.

Danny pulled back, so he was almost completely out and then pushed back in. He did this just as the same as with his fingers. He kept moving until he moved easily. He shifted his body slightly and pushed back in. Steve's body arched and he screamed as Danny hit his prostrate.

Danny smiled and began to pound at that one spot. He could see Steve's hands scramble to hold something as he was shoved back into the couch. He slammed into that hot body over and over. He released Steve's hips, but kept pistoning in and out of Steve's ass. He ran his hands up over those perfect sweaty abs until he reached Steve's nipples. Danny rolled and squeezed them.

All Steve could sense was pleasure, there were explosions going off all through his body. He could feel Danny's body slam into his. That was when he could feel it, the electrical current rushing through him. He arched again, and screamed out Danny's name as he came.

Danny felt Steve's channel tighten around him. He continued to fuck Steve though his orgasm and kept hammering into that now pliant body until he thrust in one more time and came himself.

'Steve!' He yelled and then collapsed onto the man below him.

When Steve finally managed to get his breath back, he started to laugh. 'Not that I'm complaining, but why?'

Danny moved so his now softening cock slipped out of Steve's body and grinned as he heard a gasp. 'I didn't know what I wanted after we had sex. I was confused. I knew I wanted and loved you. It was the possessive ownership thing that worried me.' Danny took a deep breath. 'That guy that flirted with you, I was not ok with that. Then you little fuck buddy calling as I left. I was angry. You were mine. I had to show you who you belonged to. On the way back from Rachel's, I realised how you had felt.'

'That just proves we were meant to be together. I love you too Danny.' Steve reached up and pulled Danny down so he was lying on top of him.

'Yes, we are meant to be together.' Danny whispered as he settled in Steve's arms.

The End


End file.
